George Carter
George Carter was a kind, affectionate, and studious boy and an old wardmate of Will, Alyss, Jenny, and Horace. Description George is very tall and painfully thin, and highly intelligent boy with glossy, black hair and usually has his nose in a book when he's not working as a district attorney. History The Ruins of Gorlan He always had his hopes set on Scribeschool and he was accepted by the Scribeschool master, Nigel, to join it. The second time he appears in the Ruins of Gorlan, he has lost his shyness and is now comfortable with speaking in front of people. Erak's Ransom George is present at Will's graduation as a Ranger but plays a minuscule part in the celebration. The Kings of Clonmel George is only mentioned in this book; Alyss informs Will that George has become one of Redmont's greatest district attorneys. The Emperor of Nihon-Ja In book ten, he accompanies Horace to Nihon-Ja as his protocol adviser. Later in the book, he is wounded by an arrow, saving Horace's life from one of Arisaka's Senshi. He offers to stay and help Emperor Shigeru, but Horace convinces him to leave as he would be a burden and would slow the group down. Horace shifts some of the blame onto the horse George was riding. George accepts the fact, almost immediately thinking up a good way to find help and follows through with the plan to contact the Silasion Council's fast messaging system. Later, help does come in the form of Will, Alyss, Evanlyn, Halt, and Selethen. His ultimate fate is unknown, he may have been killed by Senshi, went back to his home, or stayed in order to study the culture. ''The Beast from Another Time George helped Madelyn with her investigation, telling her about the big cats that used to live in the Spiny Mountains. Trivia *George is John Flanagan's least favorite character, even though George seems to have developed an impressive fan base. -'I’m amazed by the number of people who want to see George again. He was just there to make up the numbers in the Choosing Day scene in Book 1. Frankly, I found he was boring in the extreme and was glad to see the back of him. There! I’ve said it! No more George! He does get a mention in Book 8, but everyone falls asleep at the mere thought of him. (No, just kidding about that last bit).' -''Are you going to reveal more about Foldar? -''I doubt it. I think he’s locked away in a room somewhere with George.'' -''Will you kill off any of the main characters – for instance, Baron Arald or Erak or maybe King Duncan?'' -''Aaah, that’d be telling, wouldn’t it? If any of them annoy me too much, I could do it. I might kill off George, now I come to think of it.'' References Category:The Ruins of Gorlan Characters Category:The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Characters Category:Males Category:Araluens Category:Characters Category:The Beast from Another Time Characters